


Privátní let do Rigy

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Mystery, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Taková malá povídečka, co mě právě napadla. Schválně jsem použila minimun tagů, aby nebylo moc zjevné, kam bude směřovat.





	

Začalo to jako tuctový soukromý let, možná objednaný trochu nahonem a klient nebyl úplně jejich obvyklý typ. Ale vše bylo zaplaceno a neletělo se do žádné válkou či revolucí zmítané země. Jen do Rigy, což je pořád civilizovaná Evropa.

Cestující byl hodně zamlklý. Dal hned po startu najevo, že netouží po žádném občerstvení a zahloubal se do něčeho na svém mobilu. Eve pokrčila rameny a odešla do prostoru pro palubní prsonál, tohle vypadalo na snadnou cestu.

Teprve, když vstoupili do německého vzdušného prostoru, nedalo jí to, aby se mu nepokusila znovu nabídnout alespoň kávu. Ale něco bylo strašlivě špatně! Pasažér byl strašlivě bledý a oči se nezdály reagovat na okolní svět. Automaticky mu položila ruku na krční tepnu a hlava se mu svezla ke straně.

Eve byla špičková letuška, nenechala se ovládnout šokem, přemístila muže na podlahu a zahájila oživování. Ještě před tím zakřičela na svého kolegu a ten informoval piloty. Nejbližší letiště bylo v tu chvíli Berlín-Tegel, museli si vyžádat nouzové přistání.

 

Mycrofta Holmese informovali o kolapsu jeho nového východoevropského agenta s trestuhodným zpožděním a minimálními detaily. Okamžitě se vypravil do Berlína, tohle nebyla žádná náhoda, žádné neodhalená zdravotní komplikace, to dobře věděl. Musel osobně zjistit,co se stalo.

Využil všechny páky, aby vyrval Němcům jakékoliv vyšetřování z rukou a ještě tu samou noc se vracel zpátky do Anglie i s mrtvolu svého muže - bude následovat řada oficiálních kroků, pitva, vyšetřování, ... ačkoliv základní fakta už politik tušil.

Pro zbytek informací se rozhodl předložit fakta jediné osobě, která je dokáže rozšifrovat a vůbec se na tu návštěvu netěšil.

 

Otevřela mu Mary a nezdála se moc překvapená, že ho vidí, ačkoliv se setkali naposledy včera a neměla důvod ho v dohledné době očekávat.

"Nerad ruším paní Watsonová!" řekl s jemnou ironií v hlase: "Ale potřeboval bych naléhavě hovořit s vaším manželem."

Poněkud nervózně přikývla a zavolala Johna. Ten byl překvapen, ale thlavně zneklidněn - Mycroft na pouhé zdvořilostní návštěvy nechodil.

"Stalo ... stalo se něco s letadlem?" zeptal se na první možnost, která ho napadla.

"Ne, letadlo je v naprostém pořádku a než vám sdělím cokoliv dalšího, musím se zeptat: přinesl jste Sherlockovi na letiště cokoliv, ... třeba nějakou drobnost z bytu, o kterou vás požádal?"

Doktor nechápavě zavrtěl hlavou, ale Mycroftovi neuniklo, že Mary se podívala stranou.

"Hm ... dobrá, možná bychom si na další část mohli všichni sednout." pravil unaveně politik a sám se uvedl do obýváku.

Když se usadili, John vyděšený a Mary neklidná, konečně Mycroft spustil: "Letadlo je v naprostém pořádku, o mém bratrovi se to bohužel říci nedá. Nad Německem ho stevardka našla v bezvědomí a museli nouzově přistát v Berlíně. Ačkoliv ho na zemi čekala ambulace a okamžitě ho převezli do nemocnice, už ho nedokázali zachránit." tady se jindy ledový politik na chvíli zadrhnul: "Sh... můj bratr je mrtvý!"

"Ale to není možný, vždyť přece ... byl docela zdravý ... nebo ... ale na nějakou komplikaci toho zranění hrudník je to už dlouho ..." odporoval ohromený John a Mary mlčela. Pak se doktorova tvář zakabonila náhlým poznáním: "Řekl jse něco z bytu ... drogy? Ale ... sakra, pletete se mu do života každou milisekundu jeho života, ale kdykoliv na tom opravdu záleží, tak to poděláte! To jste mu nenechal prohledal věci a dům, co?"

"Ujišťuju vás, doktore Watsone, že moji lidé byt důkladně prohlédli, než jsem mu dovolil se tam zastavit pro své věci. Šance, že něco přehlédli byla malá, ale zeptat jsem se musel. Ačkoliv ještě nemám laboratorní zprávu, z vpichů na předloktí a z obsahu jeho kapes se dá odhadnout kombinace heroinu a léků na předpis. Dal jsem vyslechnout pana Wigginse - je jediný z bratrových dealerů, se kterým měl jakous takous šanci se spojit. Ten přiznal, že se tak opravdu stalo a bratr po něm chtěl trojnásobek obvyklé dávky, který mu však pan Wiggins odmítl obstarat - nemám důvod mu nevěřit. Wiggins je stěží vtělení poctivosti, ale nemá rád potíže, jaké přináší mrtvý zákazník a tahle žádost se mu nepozdávala. Obstaral mu pouze polovinu obvyklého množství. Jediné další osoby, se kterými měl můj bratr možnost mluvit, ba dokonce mu mohli něco předat, jste vy dva!"

John šokovaně zamrkal a pak se pomalu otočil na svou ženu: "Ty jsi brala ten hovor z vězení! Cos mu obstarala?"

"Já?" Mary zaváhala, zda má smysl se nějak vykrucovat: "Jen to, o co si řekl. Bez tak jel na sebevražednou misi, tak co? Nechtěl zažít další zajetí a mučení! Tak jsem ze skladu na klinice vzala pár barbiturátů."

"Jak jsi mohla?"

"Jednoduše, stejně by ho čekala smrt!"

Mycroft Holmes se po Watsonových ostře podíval: "To si vážně myslíte, že bych v tom Sherlocka nechal? Měl jsem plán! Do týdne by byl zpátky a nikdo by neměl ani stín podezření, že jsem to zařídil!"

John se nedůvěřivě podíval z Mary na Mycrofta, ale v jeho tváři rozeznal navzdory chladné masce opravdovou bolest. Zato Mary ... rychle pochopila, narozdíl od svého šokovaného manžela celou situaci, včetně pravého významu oněch šesti měsíců a snadno si mohla domyslet i to, že se Mycroft Holmes pokusí najít nějakou kličku.

A Sherlock ... osamělý, zoufalý a čert ví, co mu Mary stihla říct, aby ho v jeho zoufalém rozhodnutí utvrdila.

Na madam Watsonovou se náhle oba muži dívali velice ledově. Znepokojilo jí to, ale v duchu se uklidňovala, že nenarozené dítě je její pojistka - John se na něj těší a ani strarší Holmes na něco takového není dost otrlý.

O týden později dorazil John Watson na pohřeb svého přítele sám. Nebyla to velká událost, jen detektivovi nejbližší a ti se nedokázali nezeptat, kde je Mary? John poněkud roztržitě odpověděl, že jí museli před pár dny hospitalizovat kvůli nenadálým komplikacím a dál to nemínil rozebírat.

Za další týden své známé obvolala s tím, že Mary nepřežila porod jinak zdravé holčičky. Následný pohřeb byl ještě privátnější, rakev uzavřená a doktor Watson působil oproti minule překvapivě vyrovnaně.

Někteří to připisovali dvojitému šoku, jíní měli dojem, že se upnul na dceru a to udržovalo jeho mysl od temných úvah.

Byla to částečně pravda, předsevzal si, že se jeho holčička dozví, kdo to byl Sherlock Holmes a co všechno vykonal pro jejího otce. Co jí poví o Mary, to sám nevěděl.

V den, kdy si John poprvé přinesl malou Wilhelminu Scotii z nemocnice domů, startovalo z vojenského letiště za Londýnem opět soukromé letadlo směr Riga. Jeho jedinéhopasažéra tentokrát nevyprovodil nikdo, krom ozbrojené eskorty a stewardka Eve Brecknellová udělala něco, nač vážně nebyla školená.

S nevraživým výrazem seděla naproti cestující ženě, aby se ujistila, že tentokrát nebude žádný rychlý únik, žádné mezipřistání. V Berlíně ani jinde.

A Mycroft Holmes ve své luxusní kanceláři si jen pomyslel, že tuhle agentku klidně přenechá jejímu osudu.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud Vás to zaujalo, dejte mi vědět. A pokud si myslíte, že bych měla nějaké tagy přidat, bych varovala útlocitnější povahy, napište mi taky.


End file.
